


I Malfoy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vita durante la guerra è difficile per i Malfoy.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Draco, NarcissaPrompt: avrebbero combattuto sino alla fine





	I Malfoy

I Malfoy  
  
  


Draco chinò il capo, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare. Rimboccò la coperta al padre, Lucius mugolava nel sonno; teneva la bocca aperta e il viso ingrigito era puntellato dalla barba non fatta. 

Draco strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella carne fino a lasciare dei segni a mezzaluna bianca.

< Siete voi il più grande mago, per me, e nemmeno il signore oscuro ha il diritto di ridurvi così, padre > pensò. Tirò su con il naso, sentiva le gambe tremargli e un dolore al petto. Alzò la testa e si voltò verso la madre seduta ai piedi del letto. 

Narcissa si tinse di nero alcune ciocche, la bacchetta le vibrava tra le dita.

“Madre, perché rovinate i vostri bei capelli?” domandò Draco. 

Narcissa sorrise.

“Ricorderà al mondo che i Malfoy combattono fino alla fine” rispose con voce rauca.


End file.
